evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Renée Pérez
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History Renée Maria Pérez was born to a devout Catholic family in New York City. Her, her parents, and her younger brother, Benny, grew up in a small town house in the Bronx. They were poor and barely got by on the small paychecks that Renée's parents brought home. When Renée was twelve, things were made worse when her father was killed by mob thugs. Apparently, the place he worked hadn't kept up on 'protection' payments and they had killed him as an example of what could happen. Hernando hadn't even known it was an issue. He had been beaten to death in front of several witnesses, but no one was ever punished for the crime. Renée's family had one less member, and had to struggle to survive, while the people who had killed her father were living it up, doing as they pleased. Renée was furious, and this was when she decided to become a cop. Somebody had to apprehend criminals and make sure they were punished. She was absolutely determined to take vengeance out on all criminals for her father. They all deserved it anyway. She went through high school, while working a part-time job to help with the bills, getting more and more spiteful toward criminals every time she saw a headline, news reports, etc, about another crime, especially ones that went unpunished. Later, she entered a police academy for training. Paying for it was a hassle, but she was determined and did whatever she had to. She didn't have much in the way of boyfriends, they didn't really interest her anyway. At the academy, she was labeled 'aggressive'. She constantly got into fights, with 'stupid' people who didn't take the job seriously. Like they were going to be some big action star or something. It pissed Renée off. The teachers could see her determination at actually doing the job right though, and let her off the hook. She managed to get through, despite her 'aggressive tendencies'. Tendencies that continued even after she became a cop. She constantly got in trouble for 'excessive force', but not much could really be done because Renée was good at timing when to beat on them. She did it when they ran and blamed it on the 'perp's struggling. She tried to take down as many criminal's as possible, but couldn't do much as a 'blue'. Only take care of small crimes, involving small time criminals. Renée wanted to go after bigger fish, but she couldn't. She needed evidence and all that and it was impossible without it. And this infuriated her. Her frustration at being so powerless eventually drove her to begin drinking. She was skilled though, despite her attitude and aggressive nature. Eventually, she actually did manage to nab some bigger fish. Maybe not the 'big' fish, but still ones that were worth something. This allowed her to make detective, which in turn allowed her to get her hands on cases involving the really bad criminals. And she was damn happy about it. She just couldn't wait to get her hands on them. Powers Scientific note: Burning is essentially an exothermic combustion reaction that occurs at high speed. This power is therefore the ability to induce and control exothermic combustion reactions in objects around the user. Most things will combust under the right circumstances; this power just makes "right circumstances" become "this instant". The visible part of a fire, a flame, is probably (though this is hotly debated in some circles) plasma. This is what Renee is throwing around when she tosses "fire". Plasma is not a combustion reaction, but it is a superheated, ionized form of gasses that can easily induce said reactions. Renee may also control this as a result of her power. Renne's form of pyrokinesis is extremely powerful. She can both create and control fire at at any point within range of sight, and within about a hundred yards without site if she can picture the area reasonably accurately in her mind. She is completely immune to fire, with the exception of flames directly under the control of another pyrokinetic, and can produce flames in massive conflagration all around her, in a pinpoint-tight laser blast capable of slicing objects with ease. She can mold and shape the fire at will, though it gains no hardness by doing this. Through concentration, she can cause flames to erupt within any combustible object within her listed ranges. Limits: Despite the fact that Renee can force combustion reactions to occur, she cannot gainsay the inability of an object to combust, nor alter how completely it may. Obviously, a sufficiently hot fire will melt objects in addition to burning, but the ability of things to melt, is obviously, determined by the physical properties of that object. Essentially, once the fire is out there, it acts exactly like regular fire. It is therefore suggested that Renee aquatint herself with the consequences of such things as, say, unleashing fire against the supporting structure of the building she is currently standing in. Additionally, while her range is quite large, her control decreases with increasing range. Fine, pinpoint control of fire is easy at close ranges, but far away her aim is bound to be off. Her power also tires her, and she becomes more tired the more she uses it. Causing an entire building to burst into flames is possible, but would likely result in her becoming unconscious. Fire is fire, and the more she tries to impose her will on it the more tiring it is. On the other end of the scale, she could keep short-range flamethrower-like blasts of fire up for an hour or two without tiring. INVIDIA: The unstable part of this power triggers during strong emotions. Calm, calm, calm is the key word if she wants to use the really impressive parts of her power. The more agitated she is, the harder it is to control. If she becomes upset, objects in her immediate area may spontaneously combust. If she is extremely angry, her ability may pass from her control altogether, instead manifesting as a grizzly bear the size of minibus made of fire that rampages and causes uncontrolled damaged in the immediate area. This will likely leave her unconscious for a while afterward. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)